


Let Me See You (From Your Eyes)

by Agni_Aspirates



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A thing about Lips™, Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Kiss scene, M/M, Tags will be added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agni_Aspirates/pseuds/Agni_Aspirates
Summary: A bunch of short little works that come to mind as I start to feel the urge to write again! There will be lots of Zukka, probably dragons, Kataang, my own headcanons for the Gaang and more! I hope you like it, I hope to write larger pieces some day.---Drabble 2.His head was spinning, blood coating one side of his face and everything was red, but it didn’t matter because they were in Fire Nation territory anyways and everything was rust red and his blood was the same.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Sharp Tongue, Cracked Lips, Warm Mouth?

**A/N: I’ve been thinking a lot about how cracked my lips are when we kiss. It kind of escalated and I started thinking more about it, so here’s a Zukka Boiling Isles kiss drabble.**

* * *

Sokka stood at the doorway to the icy cooler, helmet in his hands as he hesitated, not wanting to find out what lay before him. Would it be his friend, or something… well, worse than just his friend. 

The answer came with a click and a hiss as cold steam rose from the unlocked door, instantly chilling the air as he spotted Zuko, huddled in the corner. He was about to shout his name when the firebender got up on his own account, silencing him with chapped lips, lips parting as smoke filled his mouth and curled from their nostrils. 

The Watertribe boy’s brain had short circuited entirely, only registering the sudden removal of the dry, untouched lips as the riot made its way to them and Zuko was urging him to _come on, we’ve got to get the cooler out of here,_ as he was towed away by the hands that had held him close, lips sill tingling with the feeling of a phantom kiss and cracks of the other’s own lips.


	2. You're Somebody Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wondered if it was Zuko or the Blue Spirit who'd been with him the entire time. It was getting hard to think, though.

_Well, you look like yourself / but you’re somebody else / only it ain’t on the surface_

\---------------

His head was spinning, blood coating one side of his face and everything was red, but it didn’t matter because they were in Fire Nation territory anyways and everything was rust red and his blood was the same. 

Sokka’s head throbbed as he wiped away as he stared at the figure who had pushed him out of the way of the oncoming explosion as they got to their feet, a scar standing out harshly in the ash and sparks as he slid back on the _blue, blue, blue_ mask that he didn’t _deserve_ the colors of as he coughed up a spattering of blood. 

The Water Tribe boy was so tired, far too tired to worry about Zuko - his friend, the Blue Spirit? It was too much as his vision faded, the tusked, mischievous mask growing larger in his vision, and briefly, he wondered what would be different if his scar was a gaping rainbow spilling out on the ground before he lost consciousness.

_You were the better part / of every bit of beating heart / that I had / whatever I had_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's small, I plan to do an animation for it but cat designs dhfgh and yep it's a song fic!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked these or just want to comment, feel free! Kudos are very much loved as well! 
> 
> \- Agni 🐉


End file.
